Anime Romance -- Fairy Tail - Gruvia
by emeralddrop
Summary: [From my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.] Contains Gruvia one-shots. Flip to the recent ones for the better one-shots.
1. Letters

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Letters**_

**[Gruvia]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_literally one of my more depressing one-shots, oops._

* * *

_January . . ._

_Dear J.,_

_ I've been training in the mountains for a while now. . . Somewhere around where Ur used to teach Lyon and me. _

_ I've been fine, but tired. Everyday is a hardship. Food and water are limited, and it seems that everywhere I turn, there's another monster. I nearly got killed by one the other day. (Oi, don't tell that fire brain that.)_

_ You're probably wondering why I decided to write to you now. . . Seeing as I had left the guild about three months ago. I just couldn't find the right words. And I still can't. But. . . after seeing everybody getting hurt. . . Ultear dying for us. . . Future Lucy dying as well. . . I thought it was time for me to undergo huge training. So I asked the Master and he said it was fine. And, I don't know how long its going to take, but I'm thinking it's going to take a while._

_ Oh shit. The fire's about to go out. Sorry, but I'll send you another one soon._

_ - - G_

* * *

_ April. . . _

_ Dear J.,_

_ I'm sorry that I didn't send another letter for the last three months. I've been on the run from some treasure-hunters who apparently think I'm some sort of Ice Prince. . . Whatever that means._

_ Anyways, I don't have much to talk about. . . Hell, I don't even know if these letters are getting to you. Are they? Pft. I know. I'm not going to get an answer. _

_ I've heard you guys have been trying to find me. Thank you, but this training, is something I have to do alone. . . Out here. So please, just stop searching for me. Get back on with your lives. Because I will be coming back. I know it._

_ - - G_

* * *

_Dear J.,_

_ I don't even know what month it is anymore. Year? Nada. I've got nothing. _

_ And everything hurts right now. _

_ My head, arms, legs, body, mind. . . and heart. _

_ Some people came after me. They used you against me. I __**know **__they didn't have any power over you, but. . .They showed me. . .things, bad things. Lots of them. I never want them to happen to you. EVER. So please, watch your back. _

_ Right now, I'm in their hands. But don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. I'll get myself out of this. Please be safe._

_ - - G_

* * *

_ Dear J,._

_ I've managed to get away. . . for now. They are very persistent. And very difficult to defeat._

_ And. . . I still do not know if its been a month. . . a week. . . a decade? It's hard. . . There's no easy way to keep track of time._

_ I'm still very hurt, but those freaks that caught me? Apparently, I'm supposed to be an Ice Prince or something, because of my magic. But then they were torturing me for information. . ._

_ Are you okay? Did they try to attack you? Did they attack Fairy Tail? Gah, I need to know. But I can't let you people know where I am. As much as I love you guys, I can't go back just yet. Not yet. . ._

_ - - G_

* * *

_ Dear J,._

_ I was wrong. Oh how wrong was I._

_ I should've let you guys take me back. _

_ I guess it's too late now._

_ I'm writing this with my last drops of strength. _

_ Because I need to say something to you Juvia. Something I've been meaning to say for a while._

_ The first moment you stepped into my life, you were different. I didn't like it at first, but then it started to grow on me a little. But by the time I had realized it, I had been falling for another. But she's dead now. But not without leaving a mark and some words to me that made me realize this. _

_ I was starting to fall for you. _

_ Slowly, but surely, I was. _

_ But I've never had the courage to speak up._

_ It's too late to say this to your face now, but. . ._

_ I love you Juvia. I love you with all my heart. _

_ I'm sorry I can never say this to your face, but. . ._

_ It's time for me to go now._

_ Goodbye Juvia Lockser. _

_Goodbye the girl I fell in love with._

_Goodbye to the girl that now holds my heart._

_ - - Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail_

* * *

_ Dear Gray,_

_ Gray Fullbuster. . . I love you._

_ Please don't die. _

_ Please come back._

_ I need you._

_ - - Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail_

* * *

"You're lying right?" Natsu said with his eyes covered by his hair.

Lucy and Levy were already crying, and Erza looked pissed off. Gajeel was there as well, but staying emotionless.

"No. I don't lie," Juvia said, blankly.

She was just staring at the wall of the guild hall now, after explaining the letter she had received yesterday.

She couldn't believe. . . that the love of her life. . . just _died. _

"DAMNIT!" Natsu screamed. He started to go around and wreck things.

Immediately, the rest of the guild stepped in to hold him down.

All the commotion went unnoticed by the water mage.

She was still staring at the wall.

Blankly.

She didn't have the will to live anymore.

The blunette got up abruptly, and left the guild hall to head home.

She walked into her room and sat down on the bed. Juvia sat there, staring at the wall, blankly. She still could not comprehend it. All of the sudden, there was an ice bird in her room.

Juvia didn't notice it.

The ice bird flew up to Juvia and placed an envelope in her lap.

She looked down blankly at the letter, then at the bird.

The bird nodded.

Juvia opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear J,._

_ I love you with all my heart. _

_ I don't have anything to give you._

_ Other than my last name._

_ Will, you Juvia Lockser, marry me? _

_ And will you, Juvia Lockser, continue on living your life, even when I'm gone?_

_ Because if you cannot live your life any longer. . .Just please. Live on. . ._

_ For me._

_ These are my dying two wishes._

_ - - Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail_

* * *

_ Dear Gray,_

_ I love you Gray. _

_ I will take on your last name. . ._

_ And I will live on for you._

_ I love you Gray. I love you so much, not even words can comprehend it. _

_ I have nothing more to say. . ._

_ - - Juvia Fullbuster of Fairy Tail_

* * *

_I hope you didn't cry._

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	2. Battle's End

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Battle's End**_

**[Gruvia]**

* * *

_It's been a bit since I wrote my last Gruvia one-shot, hasn't it? And that was my first. I made a lot of you cry. X3 Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else for that. 3 Hopefully this time, I'll make fluff rain. :3_

**_WARNING :: FLUFF, OCCNESS, WTH IS GOING ON-NESS._**

* * *

Juvia peered over at Gray, eyes wide. He was breathing hard, scraps and cuts all over his body. Juvia stumbled over to him, also completely hurt and clothes ripped.

"Gray-sama?"

There was nothing from Gray.

Worried, Juvia hurried over to Gray - and just in time as well. Gray fell backwards and with a cry of surprise, Juvia managed to catch him, but in doing that, she fell.

The two gave grunts of slight pain. Gray opened his eyes to find his head laying in Juvias lap. A slight blush brushed both of their faces.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia prompted again. "Daijobu?"

Gray smiled uncharacteristically, as he took in her appearance. Her injuries were much worse than his.

He sighed. "Daijobu."

As both of their breathing calmed down, Juvia started to help Gray up. After five minutes, this accomplishment was reached. They both looked over the battlefield where everything was still smoking. They could see a few of their nakama helping each other out as well.

"I-it's over," Juvia stuttered.

"Hai . . . Hai . . . " He muttered, as his eyes trailed to the blunette who was holding him up.

Her eyes were wide with relief and she looked close to tears. His hand quickly find its way on top of her head.

"Why are you crying, Juvia . . . san?"

"It's over!" Juva shouted, tears rolling down her face. "It's finally over! Juvia is so relieved!"

He grinned and then was able to stop leaning on Juvia. Gray saw she was immediately saddened by this. That's when he decided to give it a shot.

He leaned over, pecked her on the cheek, grabbed her hand, and off they went to find the rest of Team Natsu.

* * *

_Remember, these one-shots are from my one-shot book on Wattpad, Anime Romance!_

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


End file.
